Waiting for a Lifetime
by Aladoree
Summary: This story picks up at the ending of the "Something Good" scene in the movie, and just goes from there. Please R&R, comment, flame, criticize, whatever. :)
1. By the Gazebo

**A/N & Disclaimer:** Hi! This is my first Sound of Music fanfic that I've attempted to write, and as per usual, I don't own any of the characters. They belong completely to Rodgers & Hammerstein as well as Twentieth Century Fox. Please R&R, and let me know what you think. :) This story begins immediately following the ending of the "Something Good" scene.

"Well - why don't we ask - "  
"The children?"

Maria couldn't quite control the fleeting, impulsive grin that curved her mouth, nor could she suppress the giggle that spilled forth from her throat at the Captain's equally silly-looking grin. All of this was just as promptly forgotten, however, as she found herself inexorably drawn toward him, eyes drowning in the depthful, bottomless pools of elegant darkness that always seemed to be exuded from his gaze, particularly when he directed it onto her.

He never could understand just how her clear, honest blue gaze could captivate him so. He had thought that during their performance of the Laendler, her eyes had been particularly stunning, and the memory of that still haunted him; it was still capable of rendering him breathless. Even now, though her form was caressed by the shadows, the glades of silvery moonlight from above still managed to accentuate her purity and beauty; it complimented the rich golden hues of her hair in an almost unreal manner, softened the virginal curves of her neck and arms, touched her eyes in such a way that their hue seemed to deepen, to intensify, to ... 

Their lips had met, somewhere amidst the loss of sensation and fading of the world. They were the only two people in it; nothing and no one else really existed in that single, fluid moment. Her arms easily slipped about his neck, naturally, as though they were meant to be there, even as she felt his arms drawing her closer to him, encircling her back with a grace and gentility that she would scarcely have believed possible, several months ago. 

It was difficult to restrain himself, difficult not to merely crush her lithe body against his and release all of his pent-up passion and emotion upon her. _Control yourself_, he reminded himself silently, even as he heedlessly deepened their embrace, pressed his mouth a little more firmly against her own, and gently drew her even closer, close enough for their bodies to brush against one another and add just another flare to their kiss, which to him, seemed to fire sparks that flew rapidly from his head to his toes, touching every part of his senses. It was almost getting dangerous to continue. 

A low shudder eased over Maria's body as it briefly brushed against his, and while this was far from being an unpleasant sensation, the smoldering embers of passion that suddenly flared into a single spark almost overwhelmed her. Dazedly, as though caught behind a dense haze, she managed to lift her lips from his, and pressed against his hands in an attempt to take a step backward. Her voice was low, and only a trifle unsteady. 

"Captain, maybe -- " 

Georg wasn't at all surprised when she slowly moved her flushed face away from his, and took a tiny step backward. He had expected that she might be taken aback by the sudden increase in sensation, that spine-tingling spark that had flown between them as though their bodies had already been connected to one another. Inhaling deeply, in an attempt to calm himself and cool his incensed body, he allowed a small, tender smile to uplift the corners of his mouth as her voice faltered. 

" -- we should stop?" he finished for her, softly. He lifted a brow lightly in amusement as she nodded, and sighed, releasing his breath in a prolonged exhalation. He would have to control himself with more restraint in the future, before they were joined in holy matrimony. He would have to wait; he would have to feel her melt completely in his arms only in his dreams, for the time being. _But is she not worth the wait?_ he questioned himself mentally. Of course she was. He had waited for this moment, just this first and second encounter, for what seemed a lifetime. Somewhere betwixt the singing of Edelweiss and feeling her small, firm hands in his own as they encircled one another during that fateful dance, he had fallen hopelessly in love with this beautiful, pure, talented, and above all, faithful young woman. 

Maria watched as his gaze slowly altered from intense to more wistful, and became full of an inherent longing. Despite herself, the hint of a smile played about her lips as his tender expression deepened, and eventually grew into a dreamy smile. 

"Perhaps it'd be best if I went to bed, " she suggested quietly, still regarding him evenly as his arms loosened about her briefly, one arm falling back to his side while the other, remaining on her back, drew her close to his side. 

He didn't respond, even as they strolled back toward the villa together, even as they meandered slowly up the stairs toward her room. Both paused near the doorway, giving the other an expectant look, feeling drawn toward the other involuntarily. 

The spell was broken by Maria's whispered, "Good night, Captain, " as she turned toward the door, extending a hand toward the polished knob. 

The Captain leaned forward to gently brush his lips against her cheek, even as he whispered into her ear, "Good night, my love, " in return. It took nothing short of a Herculean effort for him to walk away, to cross the house toward his own chambers. 

Sleep would not speedily come to either that evening. 


	2. A Happy Announcement

**A/N & Disclaimer:** First off, I'd like to apologize for making y'all wait so long before putting up the second chapter. It's taken a while to write, what with school starting again and all. Secondly, thanks to those of you who gave such positive feedback on the first chapter! Your words are encouraging, and have helped to fuel my intent on writing this next portion. R&R, enjoy, and you know the usual disclaimer stuff by now. ;)

He knew he should have been able to better resist as he noiselessly made his way into her room, path unerringly carrying him to her side. The soft glow that ensconced her skin only further enhanced this vision of heavenly purity, and he couldn't bring himself to look away. He slowly leaned over, bending his head toward hers through the softly shimmering moonlight, feeling her instantly awaken as their lips met, as their embrace steadily deepened, as they both drowned in another whirlpool of evolving passion, as the heat seeped from her face to his, suffusing his cheeks with a steady warmth ...

It was with a groan that the Captain returned to consciousness, unwillingly cracking open an eye to behold the stream of bright light that cascaded into his chamber through the clear windowpanes. _It was all a dream_, he realized with another yearning sigh, automatically lifting a hand to his cheek. Surprisingly, it still seemed to retain a bit of the warmth from his dream; it was with great effort that he attempted to shake off the still-vivid images as he propelled himself into an upright position.

He wouldn't be able to contain himself from allowing their expressions of affection to grow into something more, something that would consume their bodies in raging flames and allow neither to escape its grasp. But he had to. _Just a little while longer_, he thought, trying to resign himself to the vigil he must keep.

--------------------------------------

"Fraulein Maria!"

The insistent, pleading little voice near her ear refused to cease its banter of repeatedly calling her name, and Maria groaned a little as she blinked open her eyes, staring at Gretl for the longest time with a limpid, drowsy gaze.

"Gretl? Why are you up so early?" she began, then instantly sat straight up as her eyes automatically turned toward the nearest window. The sun shone fairly high in the sky, marking the time as steadily approaching noon. Another glance toward her bedside clock told her the fearful truth: She had overslept 'till ten!

"Why didn't you come wake us up?" Gretl demanded, a trifle petulantly. "Now we'll miss breakfast!"

Maria smiled, despite her private dismay, and leaned over to ruffle the little girl's hair playfully, which elicited a lilting giggle from the child.

"Well, now, I'm sure Frau Schmidt will have something prepared, " she assured Gretl, even as she hastily covered her mouth with the other hand to stifle a yawn. "Why don't you go and wake up your brothers and sisters? I'll be in to help you dress in a moment, okay?"

Gretl liked the idea of getting to rouse her siblings from their restful slumbers, and happily dashed out of the room with all of her youthful exuberance, leaving Maria alone with her thoughts.

As she slowly stood up from the bed, and stretched a little, her feet seemed to involuntarily take her toward the nearest window. Her hands gently pulled away the drapes, revealing the grounds of the villa alight with sunshine. The heat that came through the glass warmed her instantly, causing a soft sigh to escape her lips. She had felt that gentle warmth in her dream, as she had melted into his arms, lost in his eyes, his kiss, his ...

The hands that slipped gracefully around her waist startled her; she whirled around, wide eyes beholding the twinkling ones of the Captain with bemusement.

"You're up a little late this morning, aren't you?" he asked teasingly, even as he leaned forward to peck her cheek. "The children have been up for quite some time, you know; they're all dressed and waiting for you downstairs in the dining room." He chuckled at her somewhat surprised, somewhat guilty expression. "Your punctuality has been perfect since the first evening you were here, so needless to say, the children - and I - were beginning to be a bit concerned."

Maria permitted herself a small giggle at his words, relaxing gradually, although still very much aware of his arms embracing her.

"I had a little trouble sleeping, last night, " she admitted, a soft flush beginning to creep up her neck, spilling onto her cheeks in a flood of pale rose.

A low laugh escaped his lips as he drew her closer to his side. "Coincidentally, my love, so did I." Glancing down at her clothing for the first time, his eyebrows lifted in distinct amusement. "Perhaps you should get dressed, " he suggested with another twinkle in his dark eyes, "and then come down for some breakfast, hm?"

Maria couldn't help but grin; a silly, melting sort of grin that had never before had a reason - or the stimulus - to appear upon her expressive visage before. After waiting for a few moments, certain that he had made his way downstairs once more, she crossed her room toward the armoire, and selected the dress she had worn during the children's first boat ride.

--------------------------------------

"Fraulein Maria, it isn't like you to be late for breakfast, " Brigitta observed as Maria noiselessly made her way into the dining room with a cheerful, "Good morning!"

"Why didn't you come to help us dress?" Gretl asked, not long after Brigitta's query.

An amused little smile worked its way over Maria's countenance as she slipped into her seat. "Well, I would have, dear, but you were already gone by the time I got to your rooms." She took the liberty of sharing a half-guilty smile with the Captain, who arched a brow in feigned confusion, even as he permitted himself to smile back.

Saying grace today with the von Trapps felt different, somehow, than it had several months ago. It wasn't just merely the fact that the Captain had changed, or that the children were much more receptive and accepting of her. No, there was more of a distinct feeling of belonging, of being part of one large, happy family. Something within her leapt at the thought. _Yes_, she said to herself, _I can think of them that way, now. They _are_ my family._

"Father? Where are Uncle Max and Baroness Schraeder?"

Brigitta's query drew Maria out of her thoughts, causing the young woman to casually lower her gaze to her plate, even as she speared another bit of sausage with her fork and glanced sideways toward Georg as he put down his glass, placing his hands on the table.

"Well, darling, he's driving back from Vienna, at the moment, although I did hope he'd be here in time for -- "

"Georg, I must say that I had hoped that you, of all people, wouldn't begin a proper meal without _me_!" Max chuckled in a jocular manner, meandering easily toward the long table.

Everyone laughed at this, with the children glancing betwixt Max and their father with more than just mere puzzlement written across their visages.

"Father?"

The Captain suppressed a chuckle at his daughter, turning his dark gaze from Max to Brigitta, while allowing his eyes to linger on Maria momentarily before responding. "Yes, Brigitta?"

"If Uncle Max took Baroness Schraeder back to Vienna, are we going to have a governess again?"

Exhaling slowly, Georg lifted his glass to his lips, deliberately taking his time swallowing and savoring the cool liquid. The corners of his mouth twitched, however briefly, when Maria chanced a glance in his direction. He was going to enjoy this.

"Well, " he began, aware that he suddenly had the full attention of all nine people at the table, "you're still not going to have a governess anymore; I see no need to hire one at this time." Pausing again for effect, his gaze slowly roved about the diners, settling on Maria intently. "However, what would you children say if I told you that Fraulein Maria could be your new mother?"

Maria couldn't help but smile as all of the children erupted into a joyous clamor. That was answer enough. The sight struck a poignant chord deep within her, causing her expressive eyes and face to fill with happiness.

Georg, glancing proudly at her, soon wasn't able to tear his gaze away. The luminous quality of her face and eyes only enhanced her gentle beauty, and he permitted himself a tender smile before reluctantly tearing his gaze away to beam paternally at the still joyously shouting children. _Their_ children.


	3. The Final Fitting

**A/N & Disclaimer:** Wow. It's been a while since I've worked with this story. It's had a little time to bloom and grow in my mind, so here's the next installment. ;) This takes place roughly a week after the scene in the previous chapter. I borrowed a line or two from the 1957 production of R&H's Cinderella - it was irresistable. ;) As per usual, I do _not_ own a single bit of TSoM (although I wish I did! ;). Sorry to keep y'all waiting - and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R - any sort of comments are greatly appreciated.

"Maria?"

Georg's gentle voice roused her from her thoughts, and with a sigh, she leaned back farther into his arms, lowering her blue gaze languidly from the sky to the peacefully rippling waters of the lake near the gazebo. "Hmmm?" she replied, albeit a trifle absently.

"What were you dreaming of?" he teased, stroking a hand through her hair lightly.

Maria exhaled slowly, finally lifting her eyes to his, a small smile gracing her visage. "Well, I was - I was thinking about how wonderful it all is, " she admitted, dropping her lashes slightly in a futile attempt to hide the soft tinges of rose that began to spread subtly over her cheeks.

The Captain returned her smile, though his was tinged with amusement at her reaction. "Oh? How wonderful what all is?" he inquired, feigning nonchalance.

"Everything, " she answered, a grin fleeting quickly over her countenance, skipping as merrily over the upturned corners of her mouth as a stone splashing cheerfully into a brook.

The couple fell silent, each preferring to cherish the other's company in the lazy, languid sunshine that caused the walls of the gazebo to shimmer and absorb the gentle warmth that just brushed against Maria's and Georg's skin. An idle moment was exceedingly welcome to them both; the past week had been chock-full of wedding plans: dresses, flowers, guests, the cake, and of course, the matter of their honeymoon. Georg had offered to take her anywhere in the world she had wanted to go, and the concept was staggering. Suddenly, the world seemed to wait beyond her backdoor. She could go anywhere - absolutely anywhere - and see anything that she desired to see. In the end, however, she finally settled on France. It seemed to be the ideal place. It was romantic, beautiful, and full of a rich culture. Or so she had always read.

"Captain? Fraulein?"

Maria had to force herself to blink in an attempt to shake away the brief mental stupor that had settled upon her as she reluctantly shifted a bit in her fiance's arms, glancing toward the kindly, far-from-unwelcome sight of Frau Schmidt. "Frau Schmidt?"

"This had better be important, " Georg admonished with mock-annoyance. His smile betrayed him.

"Oh, but it is, Captain, " the housekeeper assured him. "Your dress is ready for a final fitting, Maria, " she informed the young woman with a smile.

Inhaling quickly, Maria instantly sat up a bit straighter and stared at the older woman for a few moments. "It is?" she smiled, pleased. "That's wonderful. I thought he wouldn't be done with the adjustments until next week."

"Herr Webermann works quickly, " the Baron reminded her with an amused chuckle. "And if he's ready for a final fitting, you'd best take a trip into Salzburg and not keep him waiting for too long. I know how punctual you are, my dear." A laugh reverberated from deep within his chest at Maria's indignant expression. "Oh, and if Liesl accompanies you - remind her that I still won't permit her to buy those shoes she keeps wistfully speaking of."

"I'll do my best, " Maria responded with a furtive grin. The heels of the aforementioned shoes were rather high in comparison to the sort of shoes that the girl usually wore; she suspected that Liesl had probably seen them in some sort of magazine and wanted to wear them to the wedding reception, instead of the low-heeled, yet still elegant shoes that Herr Webermann had included with the bridesmaid's dress. Slowly propelling herself to her feet, the young woman began the stroll up toward the villa, unable to escape the affectionate peck the Captain dropped onto her cheek.

--------------------------------------

"Oh, Fraulein, that dress is simply _gorgeous_ on you, " Liesl breathed, reverently pulling the zipper up to the top of the gown.

Maria flushed the tiniest bit, studying her own reflection in the full-length mirror incredulously. Somehow, Herr Webermann had worked wonders with a seemingly ordinary design. There had been nothing elaborate in the original sketches he had shown her, nor did the freshly-cut pattern display anything even remotely resembling brilliance. But this - this final product, perfectly adjusted to fit her, the wife-to-be of Captain von Trapp - was simply stunning. The fabric was the purest shade of white she could ever recall seeing on a dress, and clung lightly to her figure, enough to subtly accentuate her feminity, but not overly so. Besides being comfortable, the bodice perfectly melded with the long sleeves that ensconced her arms, and the full skirt draped behind her in an elegant train, gracefully sweeping against the floor as she slowly turned this way and that to admire the tailor's work. He had managed to convey a sparkling sense of joy, intermixed with purity and innocence in that piece. It was simple, on the hanger. On Maria, it was simply exquisite.

"You like it, Fraulein, " Webermann stated quietly, as he stepped through the curtain to survey his final product critically. It wasn't a doubtful, uncertain question.

"I ... oh, Herr Webermann, it's the loveliest dress I've ever seen or wore, " Maria admitted, her blush deepening as she dropped her gaze from the mirror. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. I wish you and the Baron the very best, " he replied with a polite half-bow, before retreating into the confines of his shop.

"Father may faint when he sees you in this, " Liesl remarked teasingly as she helped her governess out of the dress.

A sigh escaped Maria's lips, and then she laughed. "Liesl, _I_ felt as though I were going to faint when I first put it on. It's almost too beautiful to wear, even if it _is_ for my wedding."

After thanking Herr Webermann again, the women exited his shop, pausing on the way home so that Liesl could stare longingly through a shop window at the shoes she so desired.

"Aren't they the most beautiful shoes you've ever seen, Fraulein?" she sighed.

Maria had to work hard to suppress her smile. "Well, they are very lovely, Liesl, but I doubt that your father wants to see you wearing heels that are almost three inches tall. But perhaps if you ask for a pair for Christmas - or your birthday ... "

Consoled by that lingering hope, the girl turned her steps toward home more willingly, oblivious of Maria's slightly wistful expression.

She, too, had once wanted shoes with heels, although certainly nothing like the heels that Liesl wanted. It was a fleeting desire, one that lasted for only a day, but the memory, hidden in the dusty recesses of her mind, was stirred forth by Liesl's subtle hints about those shoes. The ghost of a smile tinged her lips as they arrived at number fifty-three at last, and managed to slip inside of the villa just in time for dinner. 


	4. The Wedding

**A/N:** Thank you to those who have submitted reviews; your comments have been most encouraging and helpful. You know the usual disclaimer routine, and with that in mind, off we go with chapter four. :) Here's the wedding scene, which I'm sure some of you have been waiting for. Please R I promise I'll start working on the next part soon. Enjoy!

His kisses left her breathless, aching for more, that elusive _something_ she could never seem to grasp, nor could she give it a name. She shuddered in anticipation as he carried her to the soft bed, feeling him press his lips firmly back onto her own ...

Maria awoke with a start, blinking bemusedly around at her surroundings for several moments. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she unconsciously lifted her hand to them, and then to her cheek. Although it was merely a dream, a blush still colored her cheeks in remembrance of it, and the young woman shivered the tinest bit. It had been so vivid, so real. She almost expected him to be there next to her, breathing evenly in the darkness of early morning. But as her bright eyes traveled slowly around the plain room once more, reality slowly settled back over her. She was back in the Abbey, staying only during the eve of their wedding. _And it's today, _ she suddenly realized. A thousand sensations suddenly shot through her in a tumultous tumble. She was nervous, yes; the daunting prospect of having to walk up such a long aisle in the cathedral to see Georg again seemed like imminent torture, and yet, excitement and joy spread just as quickly in her veins. She would marry the man whom her heart belonged to, and be by his side - and those of his children - for the rest of their lives. The very thought of Georg and their life together, as well as that of their approaching honeymoon, was enough to send a burst of adrenaline through the former postulant's senses. Exhaling slowly, she rolled over onto her side, eyes fluttering shut once more. As she attempted to drift back into the darkness of sleep, she idly wondered if every bride-to-be felt these racing, pounding feelings when she awakens on the morning of her wedding day.

--------------------------------------

"Just one more button left to fasten, " Sister Margaretta said encouragingly as she finished buttoning up the back of Maria's gown. Taking a step back, the nun smiled kindly at the beautiful girl she had grown to love during her time at the Abbey. Maria never was the epitome of what the Mistresses sought in their charges, but Sister Margaretta always had a special fondness for the former postulant. _She's such a special person, a unique and rare jewel, indeed,_ she thought, watching as Maria incredulously brushed her fingers against the rich fabric and flushed a little, completely unaccustomed to wearing such fine clothing. "You'll need this, Maria, " she said at last, lifting the wreath and veil from where it had been placed on a table.

As Sister Margaretta carefully placed wreath and veil upon her head, Maria gazed at her reflection, wide eyes beholding this vision of herself adorned in bridal finery. Somehow, the presence of the veil seemed to draw her girlhood to a close; after this day, she would be a wife, Georg's wife. The finality of it all closed in upon her; she wanted to weep to ease her nerves, to run straight to the Untersburg and seek solace in the hills, to be comforted in Georg's arms. And yet, a strange sort of calmness enveloped her, a sensation of serenity, peace, and a strong certainty of what was to come.

Perhaps Sister Margaretta sensed Maria's internal resolution of conflict; at any rate, the nun gently touched the young woman's shoulder. "Maria? It's time."

--------------------------------------

The long walk across the Abbey's courtyard wasn't able to dispel her strong sense of calmness, but entering the cathedral instantly restored her nerves, rendering her breathless. She had always thought of the building with great awe, and automatically bowed her head a bit, reverently, as she trailed through the exterior chamber. The rich chimes of the organ brought reality crashing back around her, and as the cast-iron gate was opened, Maria turned her head back slightly toward the nuns. They were her only living family, and just as the innocent daughter shares a final, tremulous smile with her mother, the former postulant shared such a shaky, yet hopeful expression with the Mother Superior.

Liesl, Gretl, and Marta were waiting for her. The little ones' eyes grew huge as they stared at their governess's dress. Both looked as though they wished to say something, but Liesl gently placed her hands on their shoulders, and nudged them toward the aisle. As the two happily traipsed ahead, bearing their baskets with flowers, Maria was only vaguely aware of Liesl handing her the lovely bouquet of Edelweiss, for her eyes had suddenly found the one person she was unable to keep her mind off of, the one person to whom she was about to devote her life and love to. _Georg ..._

He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like an eternity. The moment she had stepped into his line of vision, a slow smile had begun to grace his lips. A night at the villa with the vacant room just down the hall was torturous. Nothing short of immense willpower kept him from tearing out of the house toward the Abbey. Toward her. As he watched his young bride draw closer, the Captain almost felt his knees buckle. Whatever Herr Webermann had done to that gown was simply - well, simply magical. Maria almost appeared to float in a stately manner down the aisle, from Georg's vantage point, and the subtle swish of fabric against her delicate skin elicited a shiver that shot down his spine. He would be sorely pressed to restrain himself from merely pulling her to him. But tonight, he realized suddenly, he wouldn't have to restrain his pent-up passion any longer.

Somehow, Maria would recall years later the details that all seemed to blur in her vision of that fateful walk, that slow and steady glide up the seemingly sempiternal, red-carpeted aisle. The smiles of her children, standing nearby with Max. The respectful gazes of those who had come to attend the wedding. The formality and solemnity that was embodied within each step she took. And his eyes. Never once did she take her eyes off of his, once they had met. Her nerves were instantly comforted, her trembling heart stilled by his steady gaze. He was hers, and she was his; again, that certainty that buoyed her confidence within the walls of the abbey returned in an overwhelming measure. In the eternity between the first and last step up to where Georg was waiting, never once did her step falter; never did her steadfast faith waver. He took her hand, and together, they approached the archbishop, kneeling to be joined in holy matrimony.

--------------------------------------

"Congratulations, Baron and Baroness von Trapp!" a voice called jovially.

Georg, his arm looped around Maria's waist, turned his head toward the speaker, and chuckled warmly. "Thank you, Max. I was wondering if you had soaked up enough champagne and cake at the reception."

The older man grinned, boldly winking at Maria, who smiled back at him. "Oh, I've soaked up enough for one evening, I believe. In the meantime, I think it's high time that I take seven charming children back to the von Trapp villa, and -- "

"_Max_, " the Captain admonished with mock-annoyance, noticing that Maria was beginning to blush a little. "It is the children's bedtime, I suppose, " he conceded after a moment, glancing between his watch and his wife. "And time for us to check into our room for the evening. We'll need plenty of rest before heading off to France in the morning."

Maria sighed, rotating the stem of the single blossom of edelweiss she held in her free hand. The wedding had been absolutely perfect; the reception in Salzburg's most beautiful and grandest hotel couldn't have been lovelier. The young woman could have danced in her Captain's arms all night -- but there was the honeymoon to think about. They did need some rest before skipping off to Paris.

In a flurry of hugs, kisses, goodbyes, and promises to bring back presents, the von Trapps bid their children farewell for a month's time, and suddenly, Maria found herself ascending the stairs with Georg at her side. Anxiety overtook her nerves again, and her body involuntarily shivered. There would be no turning back. 


End file.
